


Possible Disaster

by leigh_adams



Series: Of Snogging and Broomsticks [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina was torn between wanting to laugh her arse off at her level-headed friend and wanting to reassure her that there was <i>nothing</i> to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Part 12/13 of a prompt table at rarepair_shorts.

Katie was _not_ in the best of moods. Her normally neat bedroom looked as if her closet had thrown up, spewing articles of clothing and other various items about the large space.

Angelina's smile was wicked as she watched one of her oldest and dearest friends, normally cool and composed, tear about her bedroom like a woman possessed. After everything, it was always fun to see something- or _someone_ \- ruffle Katie's feathers. "Now, Katie, what did that Diane von Furstenburg wrap dress ever do to you?"

"Piss off, Angie," Katie all but growled, flinging yet another silk dress behind her in her quest to find the perfect outfit.

The darker girl raised a brow at her friend, peering at her from her vantage point on Katie's bed. "Kates, are you _nervous_?" she asked incredulously. _This_ was new. Nothing ruffled her friend's composure; not Quidditch matches, not the paparazzi, _nothing_. Yet here, Katie was acting like a third year, about to go to Hogsmeade with a boy for the first time.

"What? No, of course not," her friend replied automatically, not even bothering to look up from her frantic exploration of her closet's contents.

"You _are_ nervous." Angelina sat up and brushed aside a silk blouse that had landed in her lap. "What's wro-"

"What's wrong?" Katie asked, spinning around and propping her hands on her hips. "I'm taking someone to a different _country_... to meet my mother!"

"Kates," her friend said as she slid off the bed and padded over to the closet. Hands reached out and took a firm grasp on the shorter woman's shoulders. "Calm down. Everything's going to be fine."

The brunette shook her head. "You don't know that. I..." she trailed off, glancing down at the tips of her cherry-red toenails. "I've never taken anyone to meet Mum and Ethan."

"Really? Not even Mar-" Katie's hand over her mouth cut her off.

"No, not even him."

"Wow."

"You think?" Katie brushed off Angie's hands and turned back to face what was left of her wardrobe. Merlin, was there _nothing_ in there for her to wear?

Angelina was torn between wanting to laugh her arse off at her level-headed friend and wanting to reassure her that there was _nothing_ to worry about. Her mother wasn't _that_ scary...once you got to know her.

Deciding that, for once, sarcasm could wait, she smiled and reached out to pull a [red strapless dress](http://www2.victoriassecret.com/images/prodpri2/V284656_S48.jpg) off the hanger. Handing it to Katie, she said in a reassuring tone, "Katie, trust me. It's all going to be fine. Your mum and Ethan are going to love him, and I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior." _And if he isn't, I'll take care of him for you_.

"I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about _her_." Katie examined the dress with a critical eye without making the move to take it from Angelina's hand. "Red?"

"You look fabulous in red; the color of a confident, professional Quidditch captain," her friend said as she pressed it into Katie's grasp. "And as for your mum...well, you know how mine is. Take comfort in the fact that dealing with her won't be _that_ bad."

"True." Even though Katie had long had issues with her mother's emotional abandonment after her father's death, it was nothing compared to the issues Angelina had with her own mother. Sighing, she took the dress and slipped it over her head, meeting her friend's gaze in the mirror once she'd adjusted the top. "So? How do I look?"

Smiling, Angelina reached out and gathered Katie's brown hair into a messy chignon, securing it with a few bejeweled hairpins that she'd summoned in from the dresser. "Ravishing," she said. "In fact, after I'm done with you, I might let Stewie have a taste."

"Oh, shut it," Katie said, smacking Angelina's hand away before the pair gave in to a fit of laughter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amused blue eyes followed Stewart's movements as the taller man padded back into the bedroom, the top buttons of his white Oxford shirt undone and a different colored tie in each hand. [Blake's](http://i288.photobucket.com/albums/ll186/leigh_adams15/Charlie-Hunnam450x5995.jpg) lips twitched; he'd never imagined his friend as the type of bloke that birds brought home to meet the parents.

Or maybe that was commentary on the type of women his friend normally fraternized with. After all, Archie was known for shagging the craziest of the Crazies.

"Alright, opinion. Green or blue?" Stewart held the two ties up, the look on his face not unlike a condemned man facing the gallows.

Blake's lips turned downwards in a pout, though his blue eyes did not lose their amusement. "Now Peaches, I was promised a show. Hogwarts-esque ties are _hardly_ the entertainment I expected."

"Must you be so pushy, dear?" Stewart retorted. "I'm going to think you're only using me for my godlike physique if you keep this up."

Smirking, Blake replied, "Why are you wearing a tie?"

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'dress to impress'?" the dark haired man tossed over his shoulder as he turned to the mirror and wrapped the blue tie around his neck.

"No," his friend drawled sarcastically, "but I do see my beloved tying a noose around his neck. Were I a Seer, I would say it's foreshadowing your impending demise, Archie."

"Fuck off." Stewart glared at his friend in the mirror, hackles predictably raised by his friend's use of his hated middle name. "Or we'll see how much loving _you_ get when I get home."

Blake snickered. "Won't Katie have something to say about that?"

Pretending to think, his friend replied, "Oh yes, you're right. She says you get no shags. So sorry, dear. Try not to pout."

"But you say I look so _pretty_ when I pout," the blonde Slytherin said with faux-disappointment. "You're just stomping all over my heart, Archie."

"Keep that up and we'll see what else I stomp all over, Dunners." Snarling at his reflection, Stewart tugged the tie off and tossed it to the side. "Fuck me."

Rising from his sprawled out pose, Blake idled over and patted Stewart on the shoulder. "That's Bell's job now, dove. I just think it's time we split ways amicably. I hope we can still be friends, though."

Stewart rolled his eyes. "You drive a hard bargain, love, but I'm sure I'll manage to live with it. Now go find your own bird and piss off."

"Have fun with the future in-laws, Peaches," Blake replied, lips twitching as he Disapparated.

 _In-laws_? Stewart met his own gaze in the mirror, eyes widening.

"Fuck."


End file.
